Saved
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Pure terror sweeps through me. Suddenly I know I am going to die, and for some reason, I am filled with regret. I regret not telling Artemis how I really feel about her. That I think she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. How her grey eyes make me feel all warm and tingly inside. How her sarcastic jokes make me smile and laugh. She will never know.


**Guys i am sooo in denial about Wally's death. I cant believe it so i am making him live again through fan fiction... How could he die ! If you want more spitfire check out my other stories! Hope you enjoy!**

Pure terror sweeps through me. Suddenly I know I am going to die, and for some reason, I am filled with regret. I regret not telling Artemis how I really feel about her. That I think she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. How her grey eyes make me feel all warm and tingly inside. How her sarcastic jokes make me smile and laugh. She will never know.

"Are you ready to die now kid flash?" Sportsmaster asks as he begins swinging his spiked mace around in a circle. I scoot back as he approaches me, only to bump into a wall. The pain from my broken leg is killing me.

"Uh not really, but I guess I don't really have a choice," I joke through clenched teeth. I can almost feel him smirking through his mask. A sinister chuckle confirms my thoughts.

"Exactly, at least you understand. At least you aren't in denial," he says as he walks closer to me.

_Denial,denial,denial,_the word strikes a painfully memory.

Black canary sits on the couch across from me." So, you want me to believe that after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy?"

I flip a piece of popcorn in my mouth. "I'm, uh, fairly certain I never used the word peachy. But I think you got the gist."

She sighs and shakes her head. "You're in denial, Wally."

I shrug trying to play cool. "I'm comfortable with that." _No I'm not_, I say to myself in my head. I am in denial.

I snap back to Sportsmaster who is now aiming the spiked mace at my head.

"Goodbye kid slow," he says as he whips it towards me. I close my eyes waiting to feel a hit.

A sharp pain runs through my left shoulder. I look up to see Sportsmaster kneeling on the ground, clutching his hand. A green arrow is lodged in his hand.

I look up into the rafters to see Artemis and her bow.

"Nobody kills my friends," she says as she zip lines down. Sportsmaster is back on his feet and now is approaching Artemis. He is mad and chargers straight at her. She quickly sides steps, causing him to run into a wall. She then kicks his head, making him fall unconscious.

After making sure he is unconscious, she runs over to me. "Oh Wally, what did he do to you?" She asks assessing my wounds.

"Nothing much, just played some fun games like dodge mace and guess that smell, which is chloroform by the way," I joke as she begins to focus on my arm.

"We need to get your top off. You are losing a lot of blood and I need to wrap it, "she says ignoring my joke.

"Is that he only reason you need me to take my top off?" I ask with a big grin on my face. I see a faint trace of blush in her checks.

"Yes now hurry," she says lying straight through her teeth. I smile and begin to take off my top part of my costume. I wince as I move my left arm.

"Artemis I can't do it, it hurts to much," I say indicating to my shoulder. She blushes again as she begins to slowly take off my top. I try not to wince as

it brushes my wound. She then rips part off my costume and begins wrapping it

around my arm.

"Hey that was my favorite one," I say indicating the top. She cracks a faint smile as she finishes wrapping the wound.

"Sorry for keeping you alive," she says looking into my eyes. Her grey eyes gaze into my soul.

Keeping the gaze, I smile and say, "How could I ever repay you?"

She's shocked for a second but then says," Stop torturing me for a month?" I smile and shake my head.

"I was thinking more on the lines of this," I lean towards her to kiss her, but pain overtakes me and I pull back. I wince and say," We'll now I look stupid."

She then leans in and kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck. Her body is pressed up against my bare chest. Then her boot accidentally bumps into my broken leg, making me cry out in pain.

"Oh Wally, I am so sorry," she says now hovering over my broken leg.

"You're okay beautiful, at least you saved me from dying. Speaking of Which, how in the world did you find me? And where is the rest of the team?" I ask curiously.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound really creepy, but that watch that I got you for your birthday has a tracker. I thought it might help us if anyone of us went missing. I was going to get one for everyone on their birthdays," she said finishing her explanation, while blushing a little.

"Wow I have never been stalked before. It's kind of creepy. But it did help you find me, so I guess it was a good idea. But it kinda sounds like something robin would do," I say. She laughs and nods her head.

Just then a voice runs through my head," Hey guys we will be there in five minutes. How are you holding out Wally?"

"Fine, glad I'm in safe hands now," I think to M'gann. She tells me that she will see me in a few and then cuts off the mental link.

"How did Sportsmaster find you?" Artemis asked me as she helped me stand up, supporting my broken leg.

"I was out taking a relaxing run around central city, when I heard a cry for help come from this building. I quickly ran in here and heard the cry ring out upstairs. I ran up there into one of the rooms to find a tape recorder lying on the ground. Just then the door slammed shut and some gas pumped through the room. After that I really can't remember the rest. I think I passed out, but I awoke with a broken leg and Sportsmaster hovering over me," I said as she helped me walk outside.

We waited there in silence for a moment. "Hey Wally, after you get all fixed up do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" She asked me quietly. I was shocked that she asked me to go on a date.

"Yeah, Artemis I really like you and it's not just because you saved my life. You are just so beautiful. You're like a goddess," I say making her blush.

"We'll don't expect me to call me to call you a god, but you aren't half bad," she says smiling. I smile back and chuckle.

Just then M'gann voice rings through my mind," Here! Come on Wally let's get you to the cave." The bioship lands beside us and we climb aboard.

"Hey M'gann, how did you find me?" I ask curiously.

"Artemis radioed me," she says lifting the bioship off the ground.

I look at Artemis and she says," When I was on top of the rafters, I quickly radioed the team." I smile and tell her thanks.

We make it back to the cave and I am rushed to Black Canary. She quickly stitches my shoulder up. She has to pop my knee back in place that way it will set right. That hurts like heck! Then she puts me in a boot and tells me I can't go on any missions for a month.

She then leaves, and I am just getting up when Artemis walks in. "How long you out for?" She asks me as she sits next to me.

"A month," I say sighing. "We'll at least it's not forever. I could be dead right now. But luckily you saved me," I say staring into her eyes.

"Well, I know how you can pay me back," she says leaning in closer.

"How?" I ask thinking she is going to kiss me again.

"You get to pay for dinner," she says as she stands up and runs out the door.

"And that's why I love her," I think to myself.


End file.
